


First Dates and Other Distractions

by EnchantedbookLover18



Category: NCIS
Genre: Elevator, F/M, Fluff, a little steamy, but set in early summer, fluff fluff fluff, maybe? - Freeform, mention of Art and Annie, post 17x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23330416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedbookLover18/pseuds/EnchantedbookLover18
Summary: For the tumblr request:11. “Wow, you look…amazing.”18. “That was kind of hot.”85. “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.”
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 6
Kudos: 43





	First Dates and Other Distractions

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the request!   
> 11\. “Wow, you look…amazing.”  
> 18\. “That was kind of hot.”  
> 85\. “Take my jacket. It’s cold outside.” ((I took the liberty of changing this one a little)
> 
> I hope you like it! It got a little out of hand...  
> Don't mind my grammar, please.

Ellie was late again. It happened a lot lately. She didn’t know where her head was at. But she even kept forgetting things at home, like her keys the other day…She only noticed they were missing when she stood in front of her car and it wouldn’t open. Today Ellie overslept because she’d trouble sleeping and must’ve turned off the alarm while half asleep. Nick and McGee laughed at her, of course, especially when she poured coffee all over her white blouse.

While McGee was still too caught up in making jokes and comments on how jumpy she was these past few days, Ellie’s eyes locked with Nick’s. He knew the reason she was so nervous and more jumpy than usual. He knew why she was constantly distracted even at work. It was totally new to Ellie. No man had ever been able to make her _this_ nervous. No man – except Nick. It had all started last week.

_Ellie packed up her stuff and walked towards the elevator, plugging her headphones in. The last case involved some weird dollhouses that she just wanted to forget. And music always made her feel better. She was so deep in thoughts – and her music was probably way too loud – that she didn’t hear Nick, who stood behind her to the right. Only when the elevator finally stopped at their level and she made a move to step inside and a body pushed past her to hold the elevator doors open, did she notice him. Ellie almost jumped in shock. While she had her first small heart attack, Nick just grinned at her._

_“Oh gosh, Nick!! Why didn’t you say something?” she asked a little breathlessly and louder than usual, one hand above her heart._

_Nick still grinned at her but there was a tiny bit of remorse in his eyes. “Sorry, sorry! But I did say something actually. You just didn’t notice me. Let’s get inside before we have to wait another five minutes for the elevator to return.” He motioned for Ellie to get inside._

_Ellie still breathed heavily and her heart raced from shock when he dropped the next bomb on her.  
“I’m still thinking a lot about Art and Annie. You know…they kind of remind me of you…and me.” Nick told her, all sincere and with this intense look on his face. As if he could look right through her._

_Ellie swallowed, “You and me? Why?”_

_“Well…they wanted to be together and they loved each other insanely, but there were too many obstacles in their way. But these obstacles could never change how they felt about each other.” Nick paused for a moment. This whole time he’d looked at her, a small smile on his lips and a certain glimmer in his eyes. But no hesitation and no doubt. “I mean, there’s no war separating us or an overprotective, judgemental father…But we have Gibbs and rule 12. And our past relationships that didn’t end very well…”_

_Ellie couldn’t take her eyes off of him and she’d just noticed that he’d stopped the elevator. Why didn’t she notice before?!? Ahh right. She’d been distracted looking at his way-too-attractive face. And these words that came out of his mouth… **Where was this going??**_

_“What are you saying? I mean – I mean…”Ellie stuttered. “Eh…What – What makes you say that?” Her mind was fuzzy. She didn’t even remember what she’d meant to ask. Nick came closer, slowly at first, but soon she was trapped between the cold steel wall and Nick’s body._

_His voice was only a whisper now but he might as well have screamed. All she could focus on were his lips – they sure were made for kissing – and the adoration and lust that were evident in his voice. Lust? For her?! “I’m sick of denying my feelings for you, Ellie. I’m done dating other women who aren’t even half of you just to distract my heart. I’m also done playing hide and seek.”_

_Ellie’s heart seemed to stop – again. Then it skipped a beat and raced even faster. She couldn’t stop looking at Nick and she didn’t want to. He was the most handsome man she’d ever seen. Her love for him was overflowing._

_“Cards on the table, Ellie. I want you. And I think you want me too if your reaction is any indication.” Nick had a smug grin on his face. Oh, she’d hear a lot about this later. Nick had put his hands on her hips – but he still stood a couple of feet away from her. And Ellie? Well Ellie had subconsciously pulled him closer by his shirt.  
Her mouth was dry. She wanted to reply – she had to! But nothing came out. So she just nodded like crazy, a still shocked but beaming smile on her face. **Very sexy, Ellie. You know how to seduce a man.**_

_If possible, Nick’s smile grew even bigger. “You have to say it, Ellie. I’m not gonna do anything if you can’t tell me what you want.” **Rude.** Ellie wetted her lips, blinking twice. She took all the courage and confidence she had and opened her mouth, “I want you.” Her voice sounded hoarse, her throat still dry. But she didn’t have to say more._

_Nick closed the small gap between their bodies with a lot of force – finally. Their lips collided and she could feel the heat between them rising. It was like they were kiss-starved. Which they were kind of, if she thought of it. They’d waited way too long.  
Nick pushed her against the wall, one leg between hers. And his mouth…Oh well. This guy knew some tricks for sure. But a lady’s got to keep her secrets._

_When they had to separate for air – after God knows how long – a small chuckle escaped Ellie. “That was kind of hot.”  
Nick returned her beaming small smile that followed. “I sure hope so.”_

_He gave her a delicate kiss on the forehead before he switched the emergency button again. “You and me. Next Tuesday. A date – No, THE DATE. I’m taking you out. No excuses.”  
Ellie leaned her head against his shoulder, “I would love that. But why not tomorrow? Why wait till next week?”_

_“A special date for a special lady requires planning, babe.” Nick replied with a mysterious look in his eyes and a huge smile on his lips._

Ever since that – that… _meeting_ in the elevator they’d shared small glances at each other, secret touches in the elevator or hallway, a stolen kiss here and there. But they’d been so caught up in cases and paper work that neither of them managed to come to the other’s place after work. Not necessary to mention that Nick was the one who had Ellie so distracted. She was nervous and giddy all of the time. Ellie felt like a teenager falling in love for the first time.

Good thing it was finally Tuesday and Nick would be at her apartment at 7pm. Unfortunately, it was already 6.30pm and Ellie’d just gotten out of the shower. She’d been late again because her brothers called her right before her date. Oh, she shouldn’t have told them.

It was 7pm sharp when Ellie heard the doorbell ringing. She put on her favourite black high heels and opened the door.

“Wow, you look…amazing.” Nick stood in front of her, in a black suit and with flowers in his hands. He looked at her as if he’d never seen something more beautiful than Ellie.  
Ellie, on the other hand, was stunned herself. “Oof,” was all she managed to get out right away. Her cheeks burning red immediately. There was nothing sexier than a man in a black suit. Ellie cleared her throat, “You don’t look so bad yourself, mister.”

Nick grinned. “I know you like suits on men – on me.” Ellie punched him in the shoulder lightly but couldn’t help laughing.

The new couple had just been outside for a few minutes when Ellie began to shiver. _Damn._ She’d left her jacket at home because it didn’t really fit her outfit and it was almost summer after all. It was supposed to be warmer today. But when Ellie made an attempt to tell Nick she’d meet him at his car because she wanted to get a jacket, he surprised her.

“Take my jacket. It’s still a little cold outside,” Nick said while already putting his jacket around her shoulders. _Surprisingly_ , he managed to get so close to her that there could only fit a piece of paper between them. _How convenient._

Their eyes locked again and Ellie could feel the butterflies in her stomach. And then Nick kissed her again.

**Author's Note:**

> (I hope this one makes up for my last fics....🙈)


End file.
